


L'homme de Mes Rêves

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-No first war, Auror!Sirius, Established Relationship, Fluff, French!Remus, Holiday Weekend, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Sirius Black is in love with a French Muggle.  Forced to keep the fact that he's a wizard secret, he still wants to move things forward.  Only things aren't as easy as they seem, which Sirius learns the hard way after taking Remus on a short holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'homme de Mes Rêves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannethvaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannethvaen/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt: a story where Remus and Sirius don't know the other is a wizard and have to try keep it secret from the other which was kinda easy until they moved went on holiday together neither of them thought that through.
> 
> I think this was meant to be a funny prompt, and somehow it turned all fluffy and angsty? IDK where my head is at. Either way, I had fun with French Remus--one of my favourite random HCs that I have for him. And he's a bit of a snarky bastard in this, which I also love. x

Slamming the door to his flat, Sirius hurtled into the back room, attempting to scramble out of his robes. He was late getting home from the Ministry, and his very adorable, very French, very Muggle boyfriend was on his way. They’d been dating for a while, getting steadily more serious as the months passed, and it was getting trickier and trickier to hide the fact that he was a wizard.

But though the war had passed, there was still danger to muggles, and until the aurors had all the leftover Death Eater threats sorted, Sirius had to keep the whole thing a secret. Not that he didn’t enjoy living in Muggle London, because he very much did. He remembered the joys of discovering electricity and telly and telephones the year he left Hogwarts. It was his sanctuary, his escape from the leftover bloody battlefields in the wake of the Dark Lord.

It was by miracle alone, really, that he and the ones he loved most managed to escape. Thanks to the sudden deflection of his former Death Eater brother—who had single handedly offered Dumbledore the key to the Dark Lord’s undoing, all that was really left for him, James, and Peter to sort out was taking care of the riff-raff left behind.

Meaning Sirius could see settling down on the horizon. Maybe a leaf from James and Lily and having his own sprog and cute little cottage in the middle of nowhere. And he could see it with Remus.

He’d met Remus by accident, rushing round a corner on a reconnaissance mission tracking one of his horrible cousins. He’d been in Muggle clothes—his only saving grace, but he was on a chase, hurtling round a corner when he’d knocked the poor bloke into the street.

Remus swore violently in French, his adorable, dark tawny curls flopping into his amber eyes. He was bundled up in a fuzzy jumper and the most ridiculous red trousers Sirius had ever seen on muggle or wizard alike, and instantly he wanted to abandon the chase and take him out for a coffee. Or a shag. He’d have been fine with either one.

And in fact, he had abandoned the chase. He knew he’d get a decent hexing from Moody later, but what was that compared to being able to help this adorable creature from the street and buy him a coffee for his trouble.

The accent did it a bit as well. The way his pouting mouth curved round all those French accented words and just…well Sirius didn’t swoon often, but all Remus had to do was say, “S’il te plait,” and Sirius was already half gone.

Remus wasn’t the most forthcoming bloke though. Secretive and careful, he never let Sirius come round his, and at least once a month he would disappear for a few days. He was scarred as well, telling Sirius it was something from his childhood he didn’t like to talk about, and honestly Sirius had enough of those stories, he couldn’t blame Remus for wanting to keep some secrets for himself.

But none of that compared to how much Sirius just loved him. He was a bit rude, unhelpful in the best of times, untidy. He was constantly leaving half-drunk cups of tea and books absolutely everywhere. He was always nicking Sirius’ most worn and comfortable t-shirts, and he never matched his socks ever, and wouldn’t brush his hair, and when he was really pissed off with Sirius would only speak in French until Sirius had grovelled enough times to make it better.

He was also one of the most loving people Sirius had ever met. When Sirius had a bad day but couldn’t tell Remus why, he never cared. Instead he would cook him supper and wrap him in a blanket and hold him, kissing along his neck until Sirius fell to sleep contented and _better_. He was dominant in bed, in the best way, taking Sirius by surprise and making any fantasy he’d ever had seem like the product of an inexperienced teenager.

And it had been nearly a year now. Their anniversary was coming up, and Sirius had gotten Moody to agree to give him a full week off. Which meant he could change galleons over to muggle money and take Remus away on a proper holiday. It was there he planned to give Remus a key to his flat, and ask him to move in.

It would take careful, clever planning to hide the magic, but Sirius knew he could do it. It was Remus after all, and he was worth it.

Just managing to hop into jeans and stuff his robes in his trunk, Sirius heard the soft tapping at his door. Waving his wand at the trunk and shrinking it down before shoving his wand under the mattress, Sirius hurtled himself to the door and flung it open, looking bedraggled and wind-swept, but grinning widely as Remus lifted a brow at him.

“Did you just get in?” Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, trying not to look out of breath. “I was late. Work was…” He waved his hand impatiently as he stepped aside for Remus to come in. “Not important, just busy. I didn’t want to miss you.”

Remus hummed, turning to face Sirius just as the door shut, and he pressed flat palms to Sirius’ chest, bending his head down to kiss the shorter man firmly. “I missed you.”

Sirius hummed, tugging Remus close so their bodies slotted together, and he reached up to tangle his fingers in Remus’ impossible curls. “Missed you. It’s almost our anniversary, are you excited?”

A small smile played at the corner of Remus’ mouth. “Do you have a surprise for me?”

“Maybe.” Sirius winked as he stepped back, tangling his fingers with Remus’ and pulling him to the kitchen. “I need tea first though. I’m bloody shattered.”

Remus smiled, then gave Sirius a small push toward his kitchen chair. “Assieds-toi, mon coeur. Let me.” 

As Sirius eased himself into the chair, Remus filled the kettle and began to heat it. He was familiar enough with Sirius’ kitchen, having spent a great deal of time there, to know where Sirius’ favourite tea was, and he fetched milk, sugar, and a packet of chocolate biscuits which Sirius always had when he’d had a shit day.

“So love, how was yours?”

Remus smiled as he put two bags of tea in the bottom of the mugs. “Comme-ci comme-ça. It could have been much worse. I don’t look as tired as you.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but made grabby-hands at Remus who obliged, and allowed Sirius to pull him down onto his lap. Sirius nuzzled his nose against Remus’ neck and pressed a small line of kisses along the flushed skin. “Thought about you all day, you know.”

“Did you?” Remus murmured, turning his head to the side to allow Sirius better access. “Good things, hmm?”

“Very good things,” Sirius said. He snaked his hand under Remus’ jumper and let his fingers trail up and down the other man’s ribs. “Like this. Like slowly peeling your silly jumper off and letting my tongue count the knobs on your spine before I…”

His words were cut off by the harsh whistle, and he groaned as Remus eased himself up. “First tea, then we have afters.”

Sirius gave him a wolfish grin as Remus set everything up, and he was even more pleased when Remus pushed his chair very close so their thighs touched. After stirring too much milk and not enough sugar into his mug, Sirius took a sip and leant his head down on his hand, elbow propped up on the table. “So, anniversary. You know it’s a first for me. No one’s ever stuck round. No one’s ever wanted to put up with me for this long.”

The look Remus gave him was absolutely fond, his hand coming up to cup Sirius’ cheek. “Hmm, well it is an occasion I suppose. What did you want to do to celebrate?”

“Well,” Sirius said slowly, easing into his present, “I was thinking maybe, if I’m very lucky, you could get a few days off?”

Remus licked his lips, brow furrowed in concentration. “I think…that I will be very busy Monday to Wednesday, but after that I’ll have the whole month free. Pourquoi? What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking the weekend next, maybe we could get away? A short holiday?”

“Together?” Remus asked. He let his hand reach out, pressing hard to Sirius’ thigh and snaking upward. “A whole weekend? Whatever could we get up to?”

Sirius smiled wolfishly. “Oh…I think we might come up with a few things.”

It wasn’t a hard sell, apparently.

*** 

Sirius sauntered into the office, a bit of a swagger to his step, if not a bit of a limp as certain times in the month Remus could be a bit rough—not that he minded. He banged his wand down on his desk and gave James a rather wide grin.

“Oh you look thoroughly shagged. Good anniversary, was it?”

Sirius grinned as he eased into his chair, kicking one foot up on his desk. “Brilliant, in fact. I asked Remus to go with me on holiday.”

“And I take it from the limp he gave you a rather enthusiastic yes?”

Sirius’ grin widened. “He did, in fact. Four whole days to ourselves in Brighton. It’ll be sunny and beachy and wonderful. And according to current reports, not a hint of Death Eater activity so I doubt I’ll even have to bring my wand out.”

James’ eyes darkened. “You will bring it though, right?”

“Don’t be an idiot. Of course I’ll bloody bring it.”

James’ frown eased a bit as he leant back in his chair. “I only worry. But I am happy for you. I mean, I’m amazed you’ve been able to go on this long without getting caught. You’re not exactly subtle, especially with your wandless magic.”

“Oh fuck off, I can be subtle when it’s important.”

James snorted. “Right. Like the time we were in Blackpool at that muggle pub and you saw that bloke who…”

“Oy!” Sirius shouted. “We’ve agreed that goes with us to our graves, you fuck.”

James snickered. “Right yes, of course. Well, I am happy for you. You should bring him round sometime. I mean, you’re going to tell him eventually, right?”

“Soon as Moody gives the okay. I think someone like Remus will understand. I mean…he might not be overly fond. He’s a bit…well…sharp round the edges at times, but he’s never seemed bigoted.”

“Reckon not, considering he likes to take it up the arse. Or well… give it, considering the state you’re always in.”

Sirius pulled a face, and James laughed. “How about after we get back, yeah? I mean, yours is mostly muggle, right?”

“Lily’s got her erm…lecertricty and vellytision…”

“Bloody hell, mate. Nearly five years and you still don’t know shit.” Sirius rubbed his face. “But just keep the brooms out of sight and we should be just fine. I mean, he liked you both the few times we’ve been out for drinks. And at least Lily knows how to be subtle and not go on about the fucking latest Nimbus…”

“I was only doing it to piss off her sister’s husband,” James defended.

“So you say.” But Sirius was grinning. “I’m really fucking happy, Jamie. I mean…so fucking happy.”

“Good,” James said, giving his best friend the most fond smile he possessed. “I’m happy for you.”

*** 

Remus didn’t show up until the day before their scheduled trip, a small case packed which Sirius said they could fit into his bike’s storage. He looked a bit worse for the wear, but it happened from time to time, and Sirius knew better than to question it as the answers would be sharp and vague.

Instead he lost himself in the excitement of having Remus all to himself for four long days. They’d do all sorts of muggle things couples did, like walk hand in hand puddling in the shallow shores, and finding pretty stones to take home with them. They’d stuff themselves with food, and near the end Sirius would present the key and ask Remus to take things a step further.

“You excited?” Sirius asked as the pair of them settled on the sofa with some take-away, the telly on in the corner but the volume off.

“More than. It’s been a very long time since I’ve had a holiday,” Remus said with a small grin. He took a bite of his rice and hummed. “And it’ll be nice to have so much uninterrupted time with you.”

“Mm, I think so. Gets me all wobbly on the inside.”

Remus rolled his eyes, but grinned and yanked Sirius in for a firm kiss. “Je t’aime.”

“Do any more of that French and we’ll be finishing our supper when it’s all cold and soggy.”

Remus licked his bottom lip carefully. “Ah oui?” He moved closer, pulling Sirius down to speak directly into his ear. “J'ai envie de toi.”

With a small growl, Sirius shoved his plate aside in favour of much more exciting things.

*** 

Remus was less than thrilled to take Sirius’ bike on such a journey, but with a surreptitious charm to keep away the bugs, the ride went fairly smoothly and they arrived at the small cottage Sirius let for the extended weekend just around lunch.

It was a decently warm summer for Brighton, Sirius happened to know it was from leftover magical surges which had mucked about with the weather when the Dark Lord was taking over, but no one needed to know. Especially his muggle boyfriend. He was pleased when they got in, and as Remus opened up some windows, he finally shed his jumper in favour of a t-shirt and jeans.

Sirius had seen Remus naked several times, but always marvelled at the criss-crossing of scars patterned over his skin. He was not one for poetry, but they added a depth, a sort of off-colour beauty to Remus that he didn’t really have words for.

When he told Remus the very sight of him made his knees wobbly, it wasn’t a lie.

He grabbed him by the shoulders and left him snog-stupid stood by the window with the breeze coming in off the water.

Merlin, Sirius was so in love.

They took the first night getting take-away and eating out of the paper containers on the stoop, watching people meander by without a care in the world. Much like they felt. They held hands and took a stroll as the sun started to go down, and with their legs ankle deep in the water, and smooth pebbles digging into their toes, they kissed breathless and needy under the light of the waning moon.

Back at their little cottage, Sirius ran a bath and they washed each other slowly, Sirius revelling in his fingers brushing through Remus’ wet, soft curls. They kissed more—and Sirius swore he would never get tired of kissing Remus ever.

They moved to the bed where Remus whispered filthy things in French—though honestly he could be reciting a recipe to some sort of fancy French pie and it wouldn’t matter. The sound of Remus’ mother tongue gasping from his throat as Sirius stroked him was enough to get Sirius off without being touched.

Sirius was certain this was forever.

*** 

The second night was much the same, and as the third approached, Sirius started to feel anxious. He hadn’t brought up a future together, as Remus had always skilfully avoided that topic whenever it was brought up. But this trip would be now or never, he couldn’t wait that long.

They’d just come off a really nice, rather expensive dinner and were having a stroll back to the cottage, taking their time as they were in no hurry to get to the last day of their holiday. Sirius had his hands twisted through Remus’ holding tight.

“So James wanted to have us over when we get back. For tea, if you’re keen?”

Remus smiled at Sirius and squeezed his fingers a little tighter. “James is very nice. And Lily will be there, yes?”

“Mmhmm, and my godson.”

“I believe he was with James when we met for a coffee a few months back,” Remus mused. 

“Yeah. He’s…well he’s a damned good kid, you know?”

Remus chuckled. “I know. And the way he looks at you, it’s very sweet. Like you’re a god to him.”

Sirius felt his cheeks flush and shook his head. “Only because he’s not old enough to know better yet.”

Remus laughed again, tugging on his arm a bit. “Arrête. You are wonderful.”

Sirius licked his lips, pulling Remus close to put his arm round his lover. “So are you. Fuck, I swear I could stay here forever, Re. Forever and ever with you.”

Remus leant his head against Sirius’ just slightly. “I know what you mean.”

“Do you?” Sirius suddenly stopped, twisting to push Remus against the wall of a building and took his face between his hands. “I love you, you know? I’m in love with you.”

Remus pressed one palm over Sirius’ and gave him a slow blink. “I know. I know very much and I love you just the same.”

“Good. Because I was thinking…” But his words trailed off when he felt _something_ off. A shift in the air, and suddenly there was a loud crack from the alley and he knew exactly what that meant. There was a whispered curse of, “Stupefy!” but he managed to shove Remus to the side.

“Buggering fuck,” Sirius said. He had his wand tucked against his leg in his jeans, and he knew this was it. Unless he wanted to obliviate Remus, his cover was blown. Before he could do anything about it though, Remus grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

“Stay behind me, and don’t move. And whatever you see, please don’t panic.”

Sirius blinked. “What the bloody fuck are you on about, Re…” But then his entire world shook and shivered because Remus was holding a wand. He was holding a bloody wand and his eyes were narrow and there was a spell on his lips.

Unsure what to do, Sirius shoved his hand down the front of his jeans, looking rather ridiculous until he brandished his own wand, and locked eyes with Remus.

“I…”

Sirius swallowed. “We don’t have time. We just don’t. Death Eaters.” As the words left his mouth, they came round the corner. Luckily for Sirius—though he wasn’t sure how much he’d call it _luck_ \--Remus was good with a wand and in a few counter-curses and flicks of the wrist, the three Death Eaters were unconscious.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his mirror, he enlarged it and activated the charm. His voice was shaking when James’ face appeared. “Death Eater attack. Send the clean-up.”

“Sirius, you alright?” James demanded. “Are you hurt? Is Remus with you?”

“Yes, no, and…and yes but…bloody hell, I’ll explain later. Just…” He rattled off the exact location to James before shrinking the mirror and _daring_ to look over.

Remus was hunched against the building, his wand tight in his hand, his eyes narrow and suspicious. His mouth worked, like he wanted to say something, and Sirius swore there were a few curses in French silently curving round his lips. But he didn’t speak.

The pair stayed long enough for the clean-up to arrive, and luckily it was Longbottom’s team so Sirius was allowed to give his account later on.

“I’m on holiday,” Sirius said, his tone flat.

Frank’s eyes strayed to Remus who was still holding his wand. “I don’t recognise him.”

“He’s French,” Sirius said dully.

“Ah. Well…good timing, I suppose. You need anything?”

Sirius shook his head, then without a word to Remus, he started walking toward the cottage. A moment later, footsteps echoed his own, but he didn’t dare look back until he was inside.

The door slammed, the sound ringing through the lounge, and he spun on his heel. “You lied to me.”

Remus stood there, his mouth slightly agape, a faint pink tinge to his cheeks. His mouth worked, then he muttered a few things in French before grasping on to English. “And you? You didn’t?”

Sirius felt a tightness in his throat, a burning ache and his hands clenched into fists, one around his wand. A hex was at the tip of his tongue as he might’ve done in his early Hogwarts years when someone annoyed him or hurt him. And he knew he had no right to be this upset, so he bit it back.

“How long?” he finally asked.

Remus quirked an eyebrow, his wand still clenched firmly in his hand. “How long what? Have I been a wizard? I suppose as long as you have, _mon coeur_.” This time the epithet was not spoken round tones of love and adoration.

Suddenly the gravity of the situation hit him hard, and his wand clattered to the floor. He pressed himself against the wall, his hands over his face, a sob threatening to burst forth because fuck, he’d been _so bloody in love_ with him. And who was he trying to kid, because he still was. “Remus.” The name came out a bit broken.

He didn’t register feet crossing the room until a tentative hand closed round one of his wrists, drawing one of his hands down. “Sirius. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sirius stared down as though Remus’ fingers had the power to burn his skin—which in retrospect they probably did with the right incantation. “Beauxbatons?” he said instead of answering Remus’ question.

“Oui,” he said slowly.

Sirius licked his lips. “I’m an Auror. I’m a specialist, we’re working to take down Death Eaters. The ones left. My job would put muggles in danger, especially muggles who knew about the wizarding world. I almost broke things off at first because I was scared for you. But I liked you.”

The fingers clenched reflexively on his wrist, and eventually Sirius’ stormy-grey eyes looked up to meet Amber ones. “My job isn’t dangerous, though I fought in the war.” He took a breath, using his free hand to draw down his face, pausing at one of his larger scars. “I’m a werewolf.”

Sirius felt his breath stutter in his chest hard. He tried to catch it, but he started to cough and Remus backed away, the look in his eyes a mixture of horror and resignation. “Werewolf?” A lifetime of prejudices flooded his mind. They were beasts. Monsters. Dangerous. _Inhuman._

But this was also Remus and he desperately tried to regain control.

“Registered?”

Remus was several paces away now, but he nodded. “Yes. I was bitten when I was three. A punishment because my father had been part of an anti-werewolf faction. We were living in Wales, and we moved to France as their laws are a bit more lenient than those in Britain. I was allowed an education. Allowed to feel human. At least twenty-nine days a month.”

Sirius winced because he knew the look Remus had seen on his face and he hated himself for ever making Remus, even for a second, feel like that. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“I knew I shouldn’t have dated you. Muggle or British wizard, I knew it would be…you wouldn’t…” He looked like he was struggling for the right words and a stream of French came out of his mouth before he stopped himself. “I can Apparate away. It’ll be easier if I…”

But Sirius wasn’t hearing any of that because no matter _what_ it was still Remus and he still bloody loved him. So he was crossing the space between them before Remus could do anything ridiculous and rash, and he had him by the shoulders. A hand lifted to cup his cheek, thumb tracing a scar he’d done hundreds of times before. Maybe even thousands. It was still his Remus.

“Please don’t,” Sirius said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m an arse, I’m scum, I know. But I love you and…don’t go please.”

Remus’ eyes were wide, watery and a little afraid, but his arms came up to grab round Sirius’ waist and he held him tight. “I’m dangerous.”

“So am I,” Sirius breathed. “I have a kill count. A high one. My job is terrifying and I get attacked all the time—as you saw tonight. And I love you and…” He scrambled away, hurrying for his case as he muttered about Remus not moving. He pulled out the key and when he returned, shoved it into Remus’ hands. “This. This is…I thought we could…” He ran a hand through his hair and gave a shaking laugh. “I was going to ask you to move in with me.”

Remus carefully pried the lid off the box and stared down at the small, golden key sat on a stretch of black velvet. “Even if I was muggle?”

Sirius barked a laugh. “I’d have worked it out. Somehow.”

Remus looked up, shaking his head, but he was grinning. “You’re mad. You’re…” He let the box slip from his hands as he reached up with both to cup Sirius’ face. “Je t’adore. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi.”

“I don’t know what most of that means,” Sirius murmured, moving so he was speaking right against Remus’ lips, “but I hope it’s something good.”

“Oui,” Remus said, stroking his thumbs along Sirius’ sharp cheekbones. “It means I love you, and that I don’t know what I’d do without you. I don’t want to live without you, Sirius. Ever at all. So yes, if you’ll still have me as a…a…”

“Don’t you dare,” Sirius breathed, then stopped to kiss him hard. “Unless you’re about to say a gorgeous man who makes me go weak in the knees at the very sight of you, just don’t. You’re…you’re my Remus, and that’s it.”

Remus pulled him into a kiss hard, then pressed their foreheads together. “Yes, yes I am. Completely yours.”


End file.
